A Brother's Love
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Agnes Brown will always worry about her kids. All six of them are still her babies. When a face they had hoped never to see again returns to Ireland she worries more than ever. Can Mark keep his siblings safe? Is Agnes right to be worried? What exactly is Cathy hiding?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Mrs Browns Boys. Brendan O Carroll and BBC/RTE own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

Chapter 1

Cathy sat at the kitchen table nursing a mug of tea. She was exhausted. The court case had ultimately saved the market but it had drained them all. Sighing heavily she thought about Mark and Betty, how her sister in law had run their 4x4 into a ditch. How Dermot and Rory had tried to help. Even Trevor and Father Damion had tried.

"Morning Cathy."

"Morning Mammy."

"You alright Luv?" Agnes Brown assessed her only daughter. "Really?"

"Yes Mammy. I'm fine. Would you stop yer worrying?"

"No. I'm your mother. That means a lifetime of worrying about you and your brothers, whether you like it or now." Agnes busied herself with making tea. "Have you eaten? Would you call Grandad? Tell him to get his behind down these stairs."

"Yes Mammy." She left her mug on the table before yelling for Trevor and her grandfather to get down the stairs. Agnes sighed. She knew she'd always worry about Catherine Brown. The only one of her six children to divorce. Childless, with no boyfriend or suitable man on the horizon she worried her daughter would end up a maiden aunt with Dermot's triplets or young Bono feeling they had to look after her.

"I called Grandad. He told me to bigger off." Cathy laughed. "Trevor is in the shower and I am going to be late. I'll see yer, Mammy."

"Alright Cathy, Luv." She smiled as the blonde almost ran out of the house. Winnie stepped through the back door as Cathy slammed the front door.

"Was that Cathy leaving?"

"Oh, hello Winnie." Agnes smiled. "Yes, she's late. Always rushing here, there and anywhere."

"Same as my Sharon." Winnie laughed. "Kids today."

"She's not though, is she? She's a grown woman. Oh what's going to become of her, Winnie? Trevor has the church. Mark had Betty and Bono. Dermot's got Maria and the babies. Rory has Deano. Who does she have? When I'm gone?"

"She's going to be fine, Agnes." Winnie smiled. "She's a clever girl."

Xxxxxx

Cathy walked along the main road passed the market where her mother would be in the next hour or so. She was keen to get to her appointment before work, it was already getting late. Checking her watch she pushed the glass door open and froze.

Xxxxx

"Betty." Mark turned to face his wife. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Betty grabbed her handbag. "I didn't want to say anything with Bono around. You know what he's like." Betty sighed. "I wanted to talk to you first. Before Dermot went off on one or your mother got in a state."

"It's not them in worried about, Betty. Ma will say her piece, Dermot's protective of her. We all are." Betty nodded. Shrugging her shoulders she stepped towards her husband.

"Your mother doesn't like me, so she doesn't. I took her previous boy away after all."

"She doesn't not like you. It's just her way. When my father died it was just us six and her. She couldn't cope. You know that it was only when Grandad moved in with us that we could go back home." Mark rested his hands on her shoulders. "That's why she's overprotective of us." Betty smiled slightly.

"Aye. That's why I want to be sure before I tell her." Betty sighed as he kissed her gently.

"If it is him. After what he put my sister through." He closed his eyes as memories of his sister shaking and trying not to cry. He remembered her pulling away, the bruise on her arms hit him.

"Best thing we ever did. Going to London to get her." Betty sighed. "But we still have to tell Cathy. And your mother." Betty stepped back as Mark sighed. He knew she was right.

Xxxxxx

Cathy stepped back as she registered who was in front of her. She felt her stomach twist as the man in front of her smiled.

"Hello Catherine. I've been looking for you."

Xxxxxx

A/N first story for this genre. Can Mark and the others save Cathy. Will Agnes keep her family together? Shall I write more?


	2. Chapter 2

Meetings

Cathy stared at the taller man as he spoke. The appointment she had been rushing to get to no longer mattered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I read about the market in the paper. Thought I'd look up a few old friends." He smiled at her. Cathy narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not the same woman you tried to destroy."

"Death do us part, Catherine. Remember? You said those vows in front of your family and mine. Love, honour and obey."

"You also vowed to protect me, not use me as a punch bag! Now get away from me."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Michael. Go away. Just let me get on with my life." She stepped back as he grabbed her arm. Frowning she knew it would leave a mark. "Get off me or I swear to God I'll scream." Michael laughed before releasing her arm.

"I think this is going to be fun. Because you are coming back to London with me. I promise you that."

Xxxxxx

"Oh hello you two." Agnes smiled as Mark and Betty walked into the kitchen. Winnie smiled at the couple. "Where's Bono?"

"School, Mrs Brown." Betty stated as she sat down. "We need to talk to you. Is Dermot around? Grandad?"

"Grandad is asleep in his chair. He has a date tonight, with that floozy he met last week." Agnes rolled her eyes. "A date!"

"Good for him." Betty smiled. She liked the old man and knew Mark adored his grandfather.

"What's all the secrecy?" Trevor asked as he walked into the room. The young priest frowned as he saw the look on his older brother's face. "Mark? What's happened?"

"Are you ill, son?" Agnes bit her lip. Mark shook his head.

"Is it Bono? Betty, are you well?"

"Bono is fine. Honestly, he's grand so he is. None of us are ill. I was out shopping yesterday. Just in the supermarket and I know what I saw."

"What did you see?" Rory ran in, desperate for some gossip. "Go on! Was it that man with the pink Mohican? Because I did not do that!"

"No, but I know who you mean." Betty smiled. "We may as well wait for Dermot."

"No. Say it. I'll talk to him and Cathy."

"Will someone say what is going on? For pity sake Betty what did you see?"

"I saw the scum Cathy used to be married to. He was staring right at me. I wanted to go over to him but I had Bono with me." Agnes stood up and began pacing the kitchen.

"Does Cathy know?"

"I don't know." Mark answered honestly.

"If he comes here. If he comes anywhere near my little girl!"

"Oh Mammy she's 44! Not a baby." Agnes promptly clipped him with the tea towel she was holding. "Rory Brown, you know what that thug did."

"No I don't. All I know is Betty and Mark left Bono with us for the weekend and when they came home Cathy was with them."

"You don't end a marriage for no good reason. Cathy wasn't brought up to believe in divorce. None of you were." Agnes snapped. "You had no need to know what went on. It was Cathy's business. Private." Rory frowned as Mark nodded.

"Where is Cathy?"

"Work. Where you should be."

"Ma, that's the beauty of being self employed. Betty, stay here with Mrs Mcgoogan and Ma. Rory, you and Trevor find Dermot and bring him here. Buster as well if you have to."

"And where are you going?" Trevor asked.

"To bring my little sister home." He marched out of the house as Agnes and Betty exchanged worried glances. Both knew what had happened to Cathy before and neither wanted her or Mark to get hurt again.

"Mark." Betty started but he was already out the door.

Xxxx

A/N please review. Next time Dermot, Buster and Maria return. Hopefully they won't be needing Maria's nursing skills.


	3. Chapter 3

Drive

Agnes closed her eyes and swore. She remembered Betty and Mark asking her to babysit and to get a room together for Cathy coming home. She had assumed her only daughter was coming to visit, possibly with her husband. Sighing heavily she pushed the memory to the back of her mind.

"Agnes." She turned as she heard Winnie speak to her. "Are you alright, Luv?"

"Me? Yes, Winnie I'm fine. I'm fecking grand."

"Shall I make tea?"

"Not in my kitchen! You sit down. I'll put the kettle on." Agnes headed towards the kettle as Betty and Winnie sat down.

Xxxxxx

Mark drive his van along the main road towards the city centre. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he forced himself to concentrate on the driving rather than worrying about his little sister.

"Get outta my way! Oh for jeez! Can you not see I'm in a rush! Fecking fecking idiot ice cream van." He swung the van around as he overtook the annoying ice cream van. Swearing under his breath he tried not to think about how upset his Ma had been or how shaken Cathy had been when they had arrived in London.

Xxxxxxx

"What do you mean? You promise I'm coming back to London with you." Cathy did her best to keep her nerves under control. "I can assure you I'll be doing no such thing."

"Ah Catherine O Dowd."

"Brown. The name is Cathy Brown. I've not been an O'Dowd for a long time and I never will be again."

"Get in the car." His voice remained menacingly low. Cathy felt her heart rate speed up.

"No."

He grabbed her wrist, tugging her towards her. She pulled back just as the carpenter's van emblazoned with her brother's name came into view.

"Car! Now."

"No!" Cathy pulled her arm back. "I told you, I am not going anywhere with you. Not now, not tomorrow or next week! Never!"

"Cathy!" Mark called as he almost ran from the van. "Cathy!"

"It's ok, Mark." She glared at her ex husband before stepping towards her brother. "I'm fine." Mark marched towards the bigger set man. "Behave, would ya, he ain't worth it."

Mark felt his hands curl into fists as he stepped toward.

"No. But you are." Mark almost whispered. Michael backed away, heading towards his car as Mark advanced on him. Cathy caught her brother's arm.

"And Mammy is worth more. Enough. The last thing she needs is the Guarda picking you up for fighting in the street." Mark sighed,stopping in his tracks.

"I'll take you home." He decided. Cathy nodded, knowing that she was in no fit state to go to work.

Xxxxx

"Rory!" Dermot shouted as his brother raised his arms waving at him. "Will you calm down?"

Maria held Ringo in her arms as she watched the brothers. Rory and Deano were clearly upset.

"What is it?" Buster asked as he picked up one of the triplets.

"Cathy."

"What about her?" Maria was lost.

"Yer all to come to our house. Cathy is in trouble. Betty and everyone is there. You have to come."

"Cathy? What's wrong with Cathy?" Buster handed John a toy train. The baby toddled off as Maria set Ringo down.

"We're coming." Dermot grabbed Paul as he headed past him. "Please don't tell me this is all to do wiv er scumbag ex!"

"Dermo?"

"Long story."

"Well, I wish I knew what it was." Rory flapped his hands as Maria frowned slightly.

"I know she came home to live with you and Mrs Brown. I don't know the details."

"She cried a lot." Dermot sighed. "I know that much."

"Let's not keep Mammy waiting." Dermot grabbed his jacket before ushering his family out towards the car, wondering what had really happened to get his already editable brother in such a state.

Cxxxxx

A/n please review


	4. Chapter 4

Drive

Cathy stared into space as Mark drove through the Dublin streets in silence. She felt sick at the thought her family had known Michael was back in Ireland. Part of her was furious that they hadn't told her but another part was so pleased her older brother had found her.

"Does Mammy know?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Yesterday, when I was in work." Mark sighed. "Betty and Bono were down the shops, saw him at the tills. She told me last night when Bono was in bed."

"And?"

"And you'd already left this morning when we'd taken Bono to school. I'm sorry, Cathy. I saw red. The thought of him, of him hurting you again." He shook his head. Cathy smiled sadly.

"I'm ok." She looked across at him. "Honestly."

"I've seen the bruise on yer wrist." Mark carried on driving.

"Yeah. Well. That'll be the last time he puts a hand on me. Please, don't tell Mammy about my arm."

"Ok." Mark sighed. He knew his mother would notice immediately. Cathy rested her head back against the car seat looking out of the window as Mark drove towards his mother's house. "Dermot and the others were all looking for you."

"I don't want any of this."

"Neither did any of us." Mark turned the van towards the street where he his family home was. "I didn't."

"What?" Cathy turned to her brother.

"I didn't tell Dermot, Rory and Trevor what happened. Not all of it. They barely remember what it was like when we were all kids. No way I'm going to explain what happened when me and Betty went to London to find you. If I explain that I'd have to explain what happened with mammy and Redster."

"You won't even call him Dad." Cathy sighed. Mark gritted his teeth.

"No, the one thing that man taught me. The only thing was that I didn't want to be like him. When I grew up and became a father I would not be like him."

"And your not." Cathy smiled at him. "You're right. The younger ones won't remember but I think Rory does. A bit. It's you and me that remember the most, even then Rory was in his own world." Mark smiled back at her.

"But you kept your promise, eh?"

Mark blushed. "Even at fourteen years old. You held Dermot's hand at the graveside and said you were the head of the family now and nothing was going to hurt the people you loved."

"I was a kid."

"No, you were. Are. Our big brother that always looks out for us."

"Didn't do much for our Simon. Dermot ended up in Young Offenders." Mark shook his head.

"It was the best thing that could happen to him. Simon took to drugs. He was too much like Da. Cmon, now. Trevor, Rory, Dermot and me. We did ok and so did you. And that is down to you and Mammy. Bono' lucky to have a dad like you now come on, let's prove to Mammy I'm still alive!"

"Yeah." Mark sighed. "What do we tell Maria and the others?"

"Nothing. Tell them nothing." Mark nodded once, knowing they would never get away with it.

Xxxxx

"Dermot?" Deano leant across the kitchen table towards his brother in law. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea. But it has to do with Cathy."

"Rory said her ex husband has been in touch. I never even knew she had been married!"

"Well she was." Another snap of the tea towel reminded him that Mrs Brown didn't approve of gossip. "And that's all any of yer need to know. She was married. Now she isn't."

"They divorced? You don't believe in divorce."

"There are many things in this world I don't like. Many I don't agree or believe in but sometimes they are the best thing. Divorce was the best thing." Winnie nodded as she sat next to Dermot.

"But divorce? In the Brown family?"

"Yes. Deano. Divorce." Cathy sighed as all eyes fell on her. "I got divorced. Is that still news in this family?"

"But you?!"

"Leave her alone." Buster snapped. "Save your breath for something you know about! How are yer, Cathy? Mark find you alright?"

"I'm fine, Buster. Now Michael is back in Ireland. I sent him packing this time and I will again."

"Oh, Cathy Luv." Mrs Brown hugged her only daughter. "I didn't know what had become of you. Mark, you're a good boy." Mark smiled slightly meeting Betty's eyes as he did so. Suddenly her phone rang causing the blonde to pick up the small device and turn away. Dermot watched as his mother held Cathy at arms length.

"I'm fine, Mammy." Cathy sighed. "Honestly."

"So? Why is Michael here?" Rory asked.

"I don't know."

"No! You keep him there with you. Do not let Bono leave with anyone! He does not have an uncle Michael. Keep him with you." She grabbed her keys as Mark swore.

"I'm coming with you." Cathy yelled.

"No!" Mark snapped. "You stay here." He followed Betty out of the door as Mrs Brown caught her arm.

"Do as Mark says. The teachers won't let him take Bono. You know they have that list of names that can collect the children. It's only Mark, Betty and me on it. No uncle Michael."

"The thought of him being in the same room as my nephew. As that little boy."

"I know." Agnes twisted the tea towel in her hands. Winnie shook her head, knowing her friend wouldn't rest until all her family were safe. Grandad walked into the kitchen, his cap firmly pulled down over his eyes.

"Buster, Dermot with me."

"Where are we going?" Buster asked the old man.

"Maria, you too." Maria glanced at her mother in law who just shook her head. She knew the old man well enough to know what he was up to.

"Grandad."

"I'm not having this." He grabbed the walking stick he didn't need before heading out the house. Winnie glanced at Agnes wondering how much more her family could take.

Xxxxx

"Yous!" Betty yelled as she marched through the school hall. "You do let my son go home with anyone who is not on that list! Do you hear me? Me, his Da and his Granny. No one else!"

"Mrs Brown." The man in the tweed jacket raised his hands as Mark walked towards his only child.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I told Mr Donoghue I have an uncle Trevor, an uncle Dermot, and Uncle Rory and an uncle Deano. I don't have an uncle Michael."

"Good boy."

"Then I kicked him in the shins and ran in here."

"Mrs Brown."

"Don't you Mrs Brown me! And why on earth would you think my son would be taken out of school in the middle of the day!"

"Which is why they called you." Bono folded his arms.

"Ok. Ok." Betty sighed. "Bono? Are you ok?"

"I'm grand so I am." He mimicked his mother as Mark tried not to smirk. Betty rolled her eye.

"Good, but your still coming home with me. I can't trust this school right now." She ushered the nine year old out of the hall as Mark thanked the teacher for calling them. Bono frowned slightly as he dug in his pocket.

"Oh Ma, the man gave me this." He handed her an envelope. "Said I was to give it to Aunty Cathy." Betty suppressed the urge to swear before meeting Mark's eyes. The envelope looked innocent enough but she knew what Michael was capable of. Things were far from over.

A/N more soon please review


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight

Mark sat staring into space, glad that Bono was sleeping upstairs. It had been the day from Hell and he didn't need to have anything more to worry about.

"Mark?"

"Keep him home from school tomorrow." Betty nodded as she spoke. The tension hung in the air. Betty shook her head sadly.

"I was so scared. My boy. My wee boy! How dare he? How he dared go to the school! Talk to Bono!"

"Our boy has more sense than we ever thought possible for his age." Mark stepped towards his wife. "We've raised a bright lad."

"Mark."

"Hey, come here." He hugged his wife as she closed her eyes. "Bono is safe. You know that. Maria, Dermot and the triplets are safe. Rory, Buster. Cathy is back home with Ma and Trevor."

"Where did your Grandad get to? He rounded all the others up. Cathy told me."

"He thinks he's the only one that can protect us. Buster drove around Dublin for an hour, they were looking for that scum but they had no idea where to look. The man is pushing 90."

"You'd never guess the way he carries on."

"Well, Ma married a younger man. What can I say? The Brown charm."

"Aye, if you say so Mark Steven Brown," she smiled as Mark kissed her hair.

"️Bed."

"Aye." She slipped her hand in his and led him upstairs.

Xxxxxxxx

"Winne said she'll warn Sharon not to serve him in Foleys." Agnes watched as her daughter pulled the dressing gown around her.

"I don't think he'll be wanting a drink."

"Your Daddy used to hit me. Well once he did, in those days people who behaved in such a way were not seen as they are now." Agnes watched as Cathy frowned.

"I know."

"I never told you. I never let you or your brothers see." She adjusted her glasses. Cathy sighed.

"We knew. I used to tell the little ones stories. Rory would hide. Usually under the bed covers. Mark would want to storm downstairs and take Daddy on himself. Frankie would lay on the bedroom floor, silent. You know? He knew the same as we did that you two were trying to hide what was going on. Frankie said something once."

"Cathy, Luv. Don't speak ill of the dead."

"He was Redser's son." Cathy sighed. "That's why him and Mark clashed. I just tried to keep Trevor, Rory and the twins from hearing everything."

"You were always the grown up."

"I was not. Just the only girl." Cathy smiled. Agnes shook her head sadly.

"My baby girl. All blonde curls and a stare that would silence the hardest men. I always

wanted to see you married an appy but you married a pig of a man. Made the same mistake I did." Agnes stared at her half empty mug of tea. "I wanted better for you. For all of you."

"Mammy." Cathy grabbed her hand before the older woman could pull away. "You did grand bringing us all up. Look at Trevor. He's happy. Rory has Dino, they argue like cat and dog,"

"Oh I know."

"Dermot's happy. Maria adores him. Mark has a wife and son that love him and a job he loves. Simon, well."

"Frankie made his bed and so did Simon."

"Simon will be out soon. It's better him and Dermot are apart."

"Good twin, bad twin." Agnes shook her head. "And you, Cathy. What about you?" Cathy fell silent for a moment.

"I'll be grand. You just watch." She kissed her mother's cheek. "Would yer stop yer worrying?"

"No. Never. Now get to bed, young lady and don't wake your Grandad." Cathy smiled before turning and heading up the stairs. She knew her family were right to be worried. Michael wouldn't go back to London just because they wanted him too.

Xxxxxxxxa

A/N filler chapter - please review


	6. Chapter 6

Repercussions

Mark stared at the ceiling trying to work out who had told Michael where his sister worked. Cathy had put her time in London behind her, the rest of the family had moved on. He just couldn't understand why the younger man had returned to cause trouble.

"Mark?" Betty opened her eyes to see her husband staring at the ceiling.

"Just thinking."

"Don't. Go to sleep." Betty rested a hand on his chest as he smiled slightly. He knew she was right but the memories of that fateful day when he had got the phone call from the nurse in London wouldn't go away

Eight _Years_ _Earlier_

_"Can I speak to Mark Brown please?" The cockney accent caught his attention as he walked back to his van._

_"Speaking."_

_"My name is Abby. I'm a nurse from A&E in City General. Your sister, Cath has asked me to ring you."_

_"Cathy is in the hospital? What happened?"_

_"I can't say much over the phone. She tells me she has no family in England. She could really do with her family around her right now."_

_"I'll be in London as soon as I can. Tell her, me and Betty will be on our way. She's not to worry. Where's her husband?"_

_"He's not here. All she would tell us is your name and phone number. I'm sorry."_

_"Is she ok? Do I need to prepare the family? Ma and the others?"_

_"The condition isn't life threatening. But we won't discharge her until she has someone safe to be with."_

_"And her excuse for a husband isn't that!" Mark thanked the nurse quickly before hanging up. Jumping into the van his blood boiled. He had seen too much of his parents' marriage growing up to know what was happening. He gunned the engine as he headed towards the market, knowing Agnes would still be in work._

_"Ma!"_

_"Oh hello Mark love." Agnes smiled as he jogged towards her. She took the money from a customer before handing over a pound of bananas. "They'll keep you regular. No more hours on the bog! Mark. What's wrong?"_

_"Cathy. I'm going to London with Betty. We're bringing her home. Can you look after Bono for me? We'll be gone overnight."_

_"Of course. What's happened?"_

_"I'm bringing her home. Betty will leave Bono with Rory and Grandad until you get there. I'm away to the ferry."_

_"Ok Luv. Ok." Agnes wiped her hands on her apron before setting about closing the stall. There were more important things to worry over._

_Xxxxxx_

_Betty marched into the hospital ahead of Mark, her heels clicked on the floor as she marched to the reception desk._

_"My sister in law is in here, somewhere."_

_"Name."_

_"Cathy Brown." Mark stated as a young nurse called for Cathy's relations. Betty tugged his arm before marching towards the young man in a blue uniform._

_"I'm Cathy's sister in law." Betty's Belfast accent sounded harsh in the waiting room. Mark rested a hand on her shoulder. _

_"How is she?"_

_"You're Mark?" The nurse asked. The oldest Brown child nodded. He had been here before. Identifying his brother's dead body so his Ma didn't have to see, keeping the family together since he was 13 he had no idea what he would do if they lost Cathy too._

_"Yeah."_

_"She's waiting for you. We want to admit her but she's determined to leave." Mark smiled slightly, knowing how stubborn his sister could be. Betty slipped her hand into his as they followed the nurse into the trauma area._

_"Cathy." Mark gasped as he saw the bruises over her face and neck. Cathy turned as she heard her brother._

_"I'm ok." The bruising obscured her features. The whites of her eye bloodshot. Betty swallowed hard._

_"Who did this?"_

_"Doesn't matter. Just take me home. Please."_

_"You are not staying in London."_

_"No. I'm not." Mark nodded, relieved at the determination in her voice. He knew who had beaten her to a pulp. The absence of wedding and engagement rings confirmed it. He turned as the door to the room opened._

_"I'll kill yer!" Mark launched himself at his brother in law. Both Cathy and Betty yelled. _

_"Feck off! She's my wife!"_

_"Not anymore." Cathy flinched as Michael looked at her. Betty grabbed a bag that contained what little possessions Cathy had been admitted with as she ushered the injured woman away through another door. Her heart pounded. Mark was the most relaxed, laid back, kind man she had ever known. Seeing him on the verge of losing control broke her heart._

_Xxxxxx_

_Now_

_A shadow stood outside the small house on the outskirts of Dublin. A cigarette in one hand he looked up at the bedroom. He smirked, taking a long drag on the rolled up tobacco. It was time the Brown's paid for what they had done._

_Xxxxxxx_

_A/N please review _


	7. Chapter 7

Another Day?

Cathy brushed her hair as she looked in the mirror over the dressing table in her bedroom. Her mother, grandfather and brothers were already making a noise downstairs. She smiled slightly as she realised some things had never changed. Her mother was yelling for Trevor to hurry up, banging pots in the kitchen. The nightmare surrounding her ex husband seemed long gone. Grabbing her handbag she knew that wasn't the case.

Xxx

"Ma!" Bono yelled as Betty poured tea. She was exhausted, her and Mark had barely slept.

"Yes Luv?" She turned as the young boy pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Who was that man?"

"What man?"

"The one at school? The one that was standing outside last night?"

"What was that, son?" Mark asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Last night." Bono shovelled cereal into his mouth as Betty and Mark glanced at each other. "Outside. I looked."

"Who was outside?" Betty picked up her tea, trying to act as casually as possible. The last thing she wanted was to scare the boy.

"The man from the school. He was across the road last night." Bono explained. Mark felt the anger beginning to build in his stomach. He knew the man blamed him and Betty for the breakup of his marriage. He had no idea he would look for revenge so many years later.

"Are you sure?" Betty asked. Bono rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! Granny says I've eyes like a bat."

"Bats are blind." Betty frowned.

"Well, they don't miss anything and I don't miss anything so Granny us right!" Mark laughed, knowing his only child adored the family matriarch.

"Aye." Betty conceded. "You're spending the day with her."

"No school?"

"Not today. I've told yer headmaster so I have. Don't you worry." Betty put her mug down before ushering him out towards the car. Mark began preparing for work, wondering if his son had got it all wrong but he knew he hadn't.

Xxxxxxx

"Maria is taking the triplets to her mother's." Dermot announced as he walked into the kitchen dressed as a tap.

"Why are you a tap?" Cathy asked as she searched through her bag.

"I dunno. I just wear what they tell me. Where's Mammy?"

"Talking to Mrs Mcgoogan."

"Are you alright, Cathy?" Buster asked as he walked in. "That's a nasty bruise." She quickly pulled the sleeve down.

"Fell."

"Looks like a handprint."

"Buster. I am fine." Cathy snapped. "I am always fine. And a drunken slob of an ex husband is not gonna change that. Ok!?"

"Ok." Dermot shrugged his shoulders beneath the costume. He stepped sideways as Agnes walked in.

"Cathy has bruises on her arm, Mrs Brown."

Buster stated. Agnes sighed as Cathy shot her a pleading look.

"Does she now? And what are you doing? Buster? Looking at my daughter's arms? Is it a fetish son? Women's arms? You should see a counsellor."

"Mammy." Dermot started.

"And don't you start! Running hot and cold on a whim!" She laughed as Dermot rolled his eyes.

"I'm away to work." Cathy shook her head, glad for her mother's unique way of confusing the situation.

"Ok, Cathy Luv. Buster go with her."

"Mammy! I don't need a bodyguard."

"You've not got one. You've got Buster. Go on." Overjoyed Buster practically ran out of the house to follow the girl he idolised.

Xxxxx

Rory placed the scissors on the table in front of him. He loved hairdressing and talking to the clients. He sighed heavily as Deano arrived holding coffee in both hands.

"What is it?"

"Mrs Macgowan has cancelled. Her dog had to go to the vet. You know she has a Labrador - Suki."

"Oh no." Deano sighed. "But that isn't what's wrong, is it?"

"I'm worried about Cathy."

"What is going on? I never even knew she was married." Deano sat down, glad that the salon was empty.

"Michael was at school with her. He's from Dublin but his dad had a job in the factory here so they moved." Rory waved his hands in the air. "All I know is, Cathy went to London and got married. Michael had a job there. Then one day when Bono was a baby Betty left him with me, Trevor and Mammy to go visit Cathy in London with our Mark. Then they come home. Cathy has bruises and a black eye. It was all very hush hush but I think he beat her."

"Oh poor Cathy!"

"Anyway, that's the last we hear of him since the divorce. Until now." Deano was clearly enthralled.

"Do you think he's come back for her?"

"No." Rory frowned. "I think he's come back to upset everyone. He's a nasty piece of work." Deano looked away, aware the next client was due.

Xxxxx

Mark sat staring at traffic lights as the van's engine ticked over. He was glad his mother had agreed to have Bono and that Buster had declared himself Cathy's unofficial bodyguard. The petty crook was like an extra brother - a total pain in the rear but his heart was in the right place. The lights turned green as he pulled off into traffic. Frowning he changed lanes, aware the black Peugeot was following him. He gained speed, the Peugeot did too. Swearing under his breath he knew who was driving the car. It seemed getting Cathy back to London was only part of Michael's plan. Gritting his teeth Mark fought to control the van as it skidded before leaving the road, finally coming to rest on the roof.

Xxxxxx

A/N is Mark ok? Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Sons and Daughters

Agnes watched as her oldest grandchild sat at the kitchen table. A glass of orange squash in front of him. She could see he was worried but trying not to show it.

"Bono. Are you alright?"

"Granny."

"Yes, Bono."

"Why are Mammy and Da so worried about Aunty Cathy and the man who came to school?" Agnes picked up her tea towel before putting it back down. The child wasn't stupid. He had a right to know.

"Your Daddy is the oldest." She stalled for time. "You know that. When his Daddy died he helped me look after the little ones. So he worries."

"Oh."

"The man at the school yesterday is not nice. You never ever talk to him again." Agnes watched as the young boy went back to his school work.

Xxxxx

Dermot walked across the road dressed as a teddy bear. The mobile phone he carried ringing loudly as he tried to get it from inside his costume.

"Maria! What? Where are you? Is Betty there?" He paused. "Has anyone told Ma? No I'll ring Trevor. Is he ok?" He listened as Maria explained how Mark had been brought into hospital.

"The Guarda are here. They don't think Mark's crash was an accident. They think he was pushed off the road. The van is a mess." Maria looked over to see Betty staring into space. The blonde woman seemed withdrawn, shocked. "He's in a bad way. They're taking him for a brain scan. He's not breathing on his own. Your mother needs to be here. And Cathy and Bono."

"Maria, is he gonna die?" Dermot frowned as he thought of his older brother. It seemed the family was falling apart slowly. Frankie had died years earlier, Simon was in prison and now this.

"I dunno. He's badly hurt." Maria sighed. "Get your mother here. Look, I have to go."

Xxxxxxx

Buster stood outside Cathy's office building. He was determined to protect her. His best friend's older sister would always see him as an annoying little crook but the Brown's were family as far as he was concerned.

"Wha?!" He looked up as Trevor walked towards him. The young priest frowned as he walked across the road.

"We got to get Cathy to the hospital. Mark is in the emergency department. He's badly hurt. Rory is getting Mammy and Bono now."

"Oh no."

"I called Cathy." Trevor stated as the blonde appeared. Buster swallowed hard.

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"He better be, Buster. He better be."

Xxxxxx

Maria sat next to Betty as the young blonde closed her eyes. The noise of the waiting room seemed alien to her, even though she'd nursed in the Emergency Department for years.

"He's fit and healthy. That'll be in his favour." Maria stared firmly. Betty nodded.

"Have they said anything?"

"Dr Walters will talk to you. She's grand. She'll tell us what's going on."

"Maria, you're a nurse. What do you think?"

"I think." Maria paused. "Mark is tough and has a strong will. We wait for the CT scan."

"He's tubes everywhere. He's not able to breathe himself."

"Betty. Maria." They turned to see Agnes and Rory walk towards them. Rory stayed silent for once.

"The doctors are with him." Betty closed her eyes.

"I left Bono with Grandad." Agnes watched as her daughters in law nodded. Maria bit her lip as an alarm sounded. Suddenly doctors and nurses hurried into the room a few feet away. Shouts for adrenaline and crash carts caught their attention. Betty shook her head.

"No."

"Not my boy." Agnes whispered as the younger woman began silently sobbing.

Xxxxxx

A/N more soon. Please review.


End file.
